The investigators are presently conducting follow-up studies on 14 year-old boys who when first seen in the laboratory ranged between 8 years and 11 years, 11 months in age. The subjects, 82 children with learning disabilities (CLD) and 34 normal achievers, were initially studied in 1967-68. The major research objective is to restudy as many of the original subjects as possible to determine whether any of the CLD have outgrown their handicaps, and, if so, what features of their educational experience and mental and neurophysiological make-up distinguish them from CLD who remain severely retarded in basic academic skills. A second objective is to determine which of the normal achievers remain adequate students into the junior high years and to isolate the factors which correlate with continued success. Tests common to initial and follow-up study are the Wechsler Intelligence Scale for Children, the Bender-Gestalt, the Gray Oral Reading Test, and a special developmental neurological examination devised by the principal investigator. Repeat laboratory procedures include reaction time and impulsivity tests include the Wide Range Achievement Test, a silent reading test followed by delayed recall questions, a handwriting test, and the Minnesota Counseling Inventory. Additionally, ratings of behavior and school work are obtained from subjects, parents, and teachers. To date, 81 of 94 age-eligible subjects have been restudied-an 86% return rate. Eighteen more boys will reach 14 in 1973 and the remaining four will be eligible in the Spring of 1974. Preliminary analyses show that while CLD have made gains in the basic skills, they remain at marked disadvantage relative to controls. Scores on the developmental neurological examination, the WISC and the Minnesota Counseling Inventory as well as reaction times (differentiation task) also favor controls over CLD at age 14.